


A Very Long Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Female Protagonist, Humor, Marriage Proposal, POV Female Character, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany deflects a boy's attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Long Engagement

The boy had a runny nose, runny eyes, and what looked like runny hair. It wasn't that he was a bad sort, but that didn't make Tiffany hesitate to give her answer.

"Oh." The boy looked disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because I'm already engaged."

"You're not!" He frowned. "I mean, I'd have... Who?"

"Oh, yes. To a tiny blue man. I'm set to marry him the day a small bird has polished down a mountain with its beak."

The boy stared.

"His name is Rob Anybody Feegle," Tiffany added helpfully.

"...You could've just said no," the boy mumbled, and stalked off.


End file.
